Miraculous Mistletoe Christmas
by jaidynnmichelle
Summary: Marinette wants a spot under the mistletoe at Alya’s Christmas party, but will her plans be ruined by Hawkmoths latest akuma? Reveal
1. chapter 1

**This is my first story... so don't get upset if it's bad**

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLB

Marinette, sitting at her desk, with her tongue poking out in concentration. She thread the pretty, trying to prove to Nino that she can wear something without pink, material through the sewing machine. She was making a small purse, just like the one she has now, but _blue_. Nino called it 'variety', or something like that.

The machine made embroidery much faster, considering the fact that she had a time limit. Alya's annual Christmas party was today and she wanted to have it done by then so that it would match her blue Christmas sweater with the cute little snowman on it. There was still an hour and a half till the party so she didn't have to rush because if she rushed it would look sloppy and she didn't want that. However, she gave herself one hour as a limit, because she wanted to get to the party early.

Every year Alya has put up mistletoe up near the Christmas tree, this year since Adrien has a free schedule, he will be at the party, and because Marinette has the biggest crush on him, she wanted to position herself under it before Chloé did. Chloé has never come to any of Alya's Christmas parties, but because Adrien will be there this year, she just has to come because now the party will be ' _cool'_. No matter what, Marinette was NOT, under any circumstances, going to let _her_ get a kiss from Adrien, but she didn't mind if her herself did though. She giggled at the possibility of getting to kiss Adrien. She could imagine it already, herself standing by the tree, and then Adrien walks in and goes to say hello to her and then Nino points out the mistletoe and they have to kiss. Marinette was so enveloped in her daydream, she didn't notice the huge crash that came from outside. However, her alert and calm kwami did and flew over to her.

"MARINETTE!" Tiki shouted.

She was rudely awoken from her fantasies.

"There is an Akuma" her magical friend informed her.

Marinette ran over to her window and looked outside. The Akuma was in the park next to her house. She slumped and groaned at the thought of having to fight an Akuma now, but she knew it was her duty to Paris, even if it did cost her the spot under the mistletoe. She went back over to Tiki and fixed her slouched posture into her confident, superhero one.

" TIKI, SPOTS ON!" She said, as the magic of her kwami activated her miraculous earrings, which replaced her party outfit with her Ladybug alter ego's suit. The suit was amazingly bright red with black spots and a yo-yo around her waist that resembled the beautiful insect. After the transformation, she lept out of her trapdoor in the ceiling and swung by her yo-yo into the park.

She landed on top of the water fountain in the middle of the park so that she wouldn't feel small compared to the rather large Akuma. He was a giant. Smaller than Gigantitan, the akumatized baby they fought last week, but bigger than the T-Rex form of Animan. He was wearing a white robe that was sleeveless and had just one strap going over his right shoulder. He had sandals that were tied very intricately, sort of like ballet slippers with the ribbon that goes up the leg, but these were small leather strings. On his head, he had a crown, made of golden olive leaves and he was holding a staff that was shaped like a lightning bolt at the top.

"Ladybug, what a coincidence that you are here, I was just told I need to seize your miraculous", he cried out, his voice echoing across the city.

"I guess today isn't your lucky day because I intend on keeping my miraculous," she backfired.

"No Ladybug, I AM ZEUS, THE GOD OF THE SKY, AND YOU MUST OBEY ME!" He yelled out, shaking the ground beneath him.

"Sorry, I only obey one God, and you are not her, so prepare to go down!" She told him.

"Could we stop the monologuing and get to the fun part?", said a sly and velvet voice from behind her.

She turned around and saw a Cat Noir, hanging off a light post, swinging his tail. His bright green eyes glowing and his golden blonde hair shining in the sunlight.

If Ladybug wasn't focused on beating the Akuma, she would have punched him on the arm for sneaking up on her like that.

"Sorry Bugaboo didn't mean to scare you. I guess I can be a sly cat," he apologized.

"It's fine Kitty, but I wasn't monologuing. I was just telling Zeus here the truth," she paused, "So where do you think the Akuma is?"

"My bet is in the lightning bolt on top of the staff," he answered.

"My thoughts exactly Cat," She agreed

"This guy should be pretty easy to take down. If you use your lucky charm to get the staff, I can use my cataclysm to destroy it," he said effortlessly.

" Hey! I'm the plan maker," she pouted.

"I had to do it at least once My Lady," he grinned.

"Fine," letting it go, she put the plan into action, "LUCKY CHARM!"

Her yo-yo flew up into the air and summoned the object used to defeat the foe. The item dropped from the sky into her hands.

"A slingshot, for once this makes sense," she grabbed a rock from the ground and placed it in the sling, took her aim, and fired.

"Bullseye! Nice shot," said Cat, as the staff was knocked out of Zeus's hand and fell to the ground. Cat extended his baton and flew over to where the akumatized object was, "CATACLYSM!"

He grabbed the staff and it dissolved in his hand. The corrupted, evil butterfly was released from its hiding spot. Ladybug activated the Akuma cleanser on her yo-yo and then slung it out towards the butterfly. She caught the bug and her yo-yo came back to her.

"Bye bye little butterfly," she said as she released the cleansed insect and watched it flap away into the distance. The person that was once Zeus now lay on the ground in the middle of the park.

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" She said throwing the sling shot into the air. The magic surrounding and fixing everything that was destroyed.

"Pound it!" The duo said as they fist bumped.

"Wh-what... where am I?", said the confused man, as if awoken from a trance. The superhero team walked over to the victim.

"It's okay sir, you got Akumatized, but it's all over now," Ladybug informed him.

"Your family is probably worried about you. You should go to them now to show them you're okay," said Cat Noir.

"You are right," he said to Cat Noir, and then said to the both of them, "Thank you for saving me, you guys are amazing heroes."

He got up off the ground, smiled at the pair, and then walked away out of the park.

 _Beep beep beep_. The countdown on their miraculous began.

"Sorry to run Cat, but I've got a party to catch," she started to throw her yo-yo but was stopped as Cat grabbed her free hand. He turned her back around.

"Merry Christmas Bugaboo," he had a small present, wrapped in red paper and had a piece of holly in the place of a bow, in his other hand. She took the gift and carefully unwrapped it. It was a needle cushion that resembled her yo-yo.

"You have mentioned before on one of our patrols that you like to sew, so I made you this. I'm not a very good at sewing, so I pricked my thumb a few times," he laughed, "oh and don't worry, I don't want a present in return."

She felt guilty that she didn't think about getting her partner, that she sees almost _every day,_ a present. She was about to say that she couldn't accept the gift without giving him one, but then realized the packaging.

 _Beep beep beep_

"You know Cat, the piece of holly on the bow isn't holly," she smirked.

"It's not?" He said confused.

"No, it's mistletoe," she took it off and held it up between them, "It's just too bad Kitty, you're getting a present anyway."

She kissed him... on the cheek of course. It's not like she could just betray her feelings for Adrien. She threw her yo-yo and felt it grab ahold of a building in the distance.

"Bye Kitty and Merry Christmas to you too," said as she flew off, leaving a breathless, red-faced Cat behind.

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLB

Marinette worked as fast as she could. She had 15 minutes to get to the party early enough to claim her spot under the mistletoe. The main part of the purse was finished, all it needed now was the strap. She grabbed a needle from off her desk and put thread in it. Her fingers moved quickly and efficiently.

"Finished!" She said triumphant and placed the needle in the new cushion Cat got her. She opened her purse and Tiki flew inside. 5 minutes left. She grabbed her secret Santa gift for this years exchange, she got Juleka a necklace with a pink rose on it, and ran out her front door.

It was a good thing Alya lives close enough by to make it there with just 1 minute to spare. There were just a few people there, but no Cholé.

"yesss," she whispered.

"Alya, Merry Christmas," said Nino as he walked in and kissed his redheaded girlfriend.

"Hey, I'm right here you know," Marinette whined.

"Sorry girl, but it's mistletoe law," Alya pointed up.

"Oh...right," Marinette laughed.

"Hey, no pink, I guess I was wrong. Yo, Adrien will be here soon, you better stand there before _she_ does," Nino said as Cholé walked in.

Marinette rushed to get into place. Perfect, everything was going to plan.

About a minute later Adrien walked in.

"Hey Adrien, you can set your secret Santa gift over by where Marinette is," Alya winked at Marinette.

He noticed the pile of gifts on a table and walked over to put his with the rest. Nino walked over to ' _greet'_ his friend.

"Hey Adrien...Oh dude look," he pointed up at the mistletoe, "It's sacred law you have to."

Adrien looked at Marinette and blushed. She was so nervous she couldn't go through with the plan.

"Uh, wellll, on th-the che-ek will be fine," she blurted out. He smiled as if silently agreeing with her. He leaned in aiming for her cheek when Chloé noticed.

"Oh no you don't, Marinette Dupain-Cheng," she yelled.

As she went over to stop the act she tripped on a present that had fallen on the ground and knocked Adrien over causing his aim to go off and to fall on top of Marinette. Their lips met as they hit the ground. All the while, Alya is recording the entire thing. The two separated when Adrien got up realizing what happened.

'This is the best Christmas ever' she thought as he helped her up.

"Okay, time for the gift exchange. The rules are we start off with the person whose name starts with the beginning of the Alphabet, and then whoever they have goes next and so on," says Alya as she stops her recording, "So that means Adrien will go first."

Everyone grabbed the present they brought and they sat in a circle in the living room.

"I had Marinette," Adrien said as he handed the gift to Marinette. She took it and opened it. It was a needle cushion shaped just like her Ladybug yo-yo. She froze. It was exactly like the one Cat got her.

"I made it myself out of felt and cotton balls," He said as he scratched the back of his head. His thumb had a band-aid on it.

"Th-Thank you, Adrien, it's great," she said and then thought, 'could Adrien really be Cat Noir?'

"Okay, your turn Marinette," said Alya

"Right," she said as she gave her gift to Juleka, "Merry Christmas."

Juleka opened up the small box and held up the necklace to show to everyone, "Thank you Marinette, I love it."

The gift exchange lasted about 15 minutes and then finally ended with Chloé, who had Adrien. Alya made sure that she got Adrien because he would be the only person she would want to give a gift to. It was an expensive watch that her _Daddy_ helped her pick out, or however she said it.

Throughout the entire gift exchange, Marinette was on edge. She thought about the similarities between Cat and Adrien and all the dots connected. The blond hair, green eyes, his height, and even, when she thought about it hard enough, his voice were all so very similar. Could her Kitty have been so close to her this whole time?

After the exchange was over the rest of the party was just socializing. She started up a conversation with Alya but kept glancing over at Adrien, who was talking to Nino, by the snack table. She needed to talk to Tiki, so excused herself from the conversion because she had to go to the " _bathroom_ ".

She walked over to the bathroom that was down the hall near Alya's room and closed the door behind her. She unclasped her purse and Tiki flew out.

"Okay Tiki, I know you saw who Cat Noir was during our battle with Dark owl, so spill the beans. It is Adrien right?", questioned Marinette.

"WHaT, nO, pshhhh, CaT Noir isn't ADriEn," Tikki stammered, her voice obviously giving her away.

"SO HE IS!" Marinette exclaimed, "The boy I've been in love with for the past year is the one who is in love with my other self. How did I not see this before? It was so obvious."

"It's the magic Marinette, the same magic that wipes the memory of an Akuma victim, just milder. It kept you and everyone else from connecting the dots so easily. However, most Ladybugs in the past have figured it out because the holder was very smart," Tiki told her.

"So once I figured it out, the magic wore off and it just seems super obvious now?" asked Marinette.

"Exactly, and the magic keeping Cat Noir from finding out is weakened. So now it's more likely he will figure out your identity as well," Tiki warned.

"But I have to tell him Tiki, it wouldn't be fair if I didn't," Marinette said.

"Nothing good has ever come from a Ladybug telling a Cat Noir her/his identity. Your miraculous is the lucky one, his is the opposite, the unlucky one. He could get confused, flustered, or even mad that you knew. His powers could act up and hurt you Marinette. It's happened before in the past," cried Tiki, tears welling up in her eyes.

 _Knock Knock_

"Ugh, are you almost done in there? I have to use the bathroom," said Chloé

"Hide Tiki!" Marinette opened her purse and she flew in. She opened the door.

"Who were you talking to?" Chloé said, putting her nose into someone else's business like always.

"Uh," Marinette thinking quickly grabbed her phone, "My mom, she was wondering were I left the TV remote. Silly me. HA HA HA."

"Okayyyy, whatever," Chloé said flipping her ponytail and closing the bathroom door behind her.

"Phew, that was a close one Tiki," she said as she rejoined the party and tried to find Alya to continue their conversation.

The party ended and everyone had slowly started leaving. The only people left were Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien.

 _Ding._ Marinettes phone buzzed. She checked the text.

"Um, I have to go. My parents need help with a big order at the bakery. See you all tomorrow," Marinette said. She gave Alya a hug and left.

The air was colder out tonight. Marinette crossed her arms, trying to conserve warmth. She then felt a scarf being placed around her neck. She stopped. It was blue and her signature was near the bottom. This is Adrien's scarf. She turned around and saw him.

"You will catch a cold with just a sweater on," he chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess your dad has great taste in warm scarfs," she laughed.

"I would agree with you, but he didn't give me that scarf," he said, putting his arm around her and they continued walking, slowly.

"O-h re-really he didn't? Then who d-did?" Marinette said, surprised by the sudden contact.

"Marinette, you've said you hate liars, so why are you lying. I know you made the scarf. You signed your name on it, just like with your derby hat. So why would you lie about it?" he sighed.

"Well, when you first got it, you looked so happy that it was from your dad. I didn't want to take that happiness away from you," she confessed.

"You are so nice Marinette. Sometimes too nice. Someday someone is going to take advantage of that," he warned, pulling her in tighter.

"Well, thanks for the heads up, but I can protect myself," she said.

"I know My Lady, but I don't want anyone hurting you," he said.

Marinette stopped, "What did you say?"

Adrien realized what he said and tried to cover it up, "Uh what, 'that I don't want anyone hurting you'?"

"No, you know what it was," she said, starting to feel really warm.

"Okay, fine, I'm just going to say it. I know you are Ladybug," he confessed.

"How did you find out," she said, wondering if it would be okay to tell him that she knows he is Cat Noir.

"Uh, well, I heard you talking to your kwami at Alya's party," he laughed, scratching the back of his head.

Marinette grinned, she had a plan, "What! How do you know about kawmis?"

"Um, well you see, Alya's blog is very detailed, and, uh.. well," he lied.

"Alya doesn't know about kawmis. The only other person that knows about them is Cat Noir," Marinette was trying to get him to confess his identity, " And I know for sure my kwami was in my purse, so you wouldn't have see her. However, I did say her name. So either you are Cat Noir or your just really really good friends with him, and he tells you everything."

"Okay, I guess it doesn't matter much anymore since I know you are Ladybug," Adrien said, he knew he had to tell her, "I'm Cat Noir."

"I know," she said, walking off with a smile on her face.

Adrien was confused. He caught up with her and asked, "What do you mean _you know_?"

"Okay, don't get mad..." she was cut off.

"I would never get mad at you. Ever," he reassured her.

"Well, I figured it out when you gave me that needle cushion during the gift exchange," she said.

"Oh right," he laughed, " I guess you have two now."

"hey let me out of here. now that you both know, i wanna talk to tiki," a muffled voice said.

"Oh, sorry Plagg," he said, letting him out of his gift bag from Cholé. Marinette let Tiki out of her purse. The two kwamis see each other and hug.

"Plagg, how did he find out?" Tiki asked.

"The kid asked if it was Marinette and I said yes," he said, obviously not caring.

"You didn't even try to keep it a secret?" She cried out.

"The kid has been asking me for a week who Ladybug was, he was driving me crazy. So when he guessed right, I figured it be fine," Plagg said.

The teens shook there heads and laughed.

"Now I understand where the bantering comes from when we are Ladybug and Cat Noir," Marinette laughed, "It seemed odd to me because I don't banter usually."

Adrien looked at her. Her smile was so great. He looked around wondering what he should do, when he saw something hanging from a light post on the street. He pulled Marinette in and kissed her. It felt like an eternity before they separated.

"Wh-what was that for," Marinette asked, red in the face.

Adrien pointed up, "It's sacred law"

Both of their faces got red and Plagg's 'oooohs' in the background didn't help.

"My driver doesn't pick me up for another hour, do your parents need anymore help with that big order," he asked

"Sure, we could always use some extra hands," she smiled.

They walked the rest of the way to the Bakery hand in hand. Tiki and Plagg going back to their hiding spot when they walked into that nice bakery warmth.

 **The End**

 **I may do a chapter just like this one, but in Adriens point of view. So if you liked this, please review (tell me what I could do to make the story better) and tell me if you want me to do Adriens Chapter.**


	2. Not adreins Chapter

**Sorry for the Adrien POV taking so long. I have it halfway finished. I've got a English project coming up for school and I've been busy. But i will update soon.**


	3. Not and Update: Sorry ive taken so ling

**I promise I'm working one Adriens POV. I have been super busy with school lately and the app has been discarding my saves, so I've been writing the same part over and over again. I should be done with it soon. I promise I'm not giving up on this. ️**


End file.
